


One More Title

by myscribblings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Snoke gloats in his lair. Perhaps he should have waited.





	One More Title

**Author's Note:**

> He's Ben for reasons that should become clear. Beware spoilers.

He had won. The boy had fallen and would soon be under his control. A new Vader, but without any of the attachments that had caused that magnificent Dark Lord to falter. It would be glorious. He dismissed his guard. Nothing could reach him here, and he wanted to savor this sublime experience alone. He leaned back in his throne and chuckled.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping, and a soft shuffle of feet approaching him. He turned to look, only to see the haggard woman, mother of his new apprentice. It only made him more amused. He leered at her. “So, Leia Organa. To what do I owe this visit?”

She glared at him. “You know to what. I have seen your attempts to turn Ben.”

He smiled, broadly, triumphantly. “Attempts? Successes! He will never be yours again. He is mine, as your pitiful Force powers must have told you by now. And his final fall was because of his own uncle! But, if I may ask, how did you get here?”

She smiled weakly back. “My former husband is a man of considerable conniving and shady resources.”

“Ah, Solo. Soon he shall be one of my new apprentice’s victims. So, why are you here, to beg for your son? You underestimate my resolve, my cruelty. You have simply sealed your fate that much sooner.”

“No, I am not here to beg. And you underestimate our love for our son. And his for us.”

“Ah, but I have broken it, I have seen, and your brother…”

“Is not as clever as Han, but he has his moments. Not often, but he has them.”

Now, Leia’s smile was fierce, and not weak at all. Suddenly, Snoke had a vision. Luke Skywalker, the great legend, hovering with his legs crossed. His eyes opened and he winked at Snoke. Then the view changed and he saw the young man, also hovering, with his brow furrowed. His eyes also opened and gave him a look of pure hate until Skywalker’s hand touched his face, and he relaxed, slightly. A look of smug satisfaction crossed Ben’s face, and the vision ended.

Enraged, Snoke spun back to look at Leia. He spit out, “I will crush the life out you for this, ‘Princess’!” The last word he snarled with contempt.

She looked thoughtful. “You say that as though I should be ashamed of it. That is one of my titles because I was raised to lead, taught what I needed to do so by parents that loved me, that your predecessor murdered along with my world. I have had others. General, of course. Rebel. Senator.” She stamped the cane at each pronouncement. “Mother, which is why we are speaking. But you know? I have one more that I do not bandy about often.”

He reached up his hand, lazily, preparing to crush this upstart to his power. He decided to indulge her one more time, asking, “And what is that?”

She smiled again. “Master.”

She pressed a small stud at the top of her walking cane. Suddenly, the wood burned away in a blaze of purple light. That light was the last thing Snoke ever saw.

She walked back to where Han and Chewie had hidden the Falcon. Very few even tried to stop her, and those all spontaneously decided to rethink their lives. She hated that, but it was better than killing Snoke's many victims, kidnapped children brainwashed into his forces.

They were not ready to face the First Order, she knew. But the head was cut off, literally, and at least her son was safe for now.

Now, with Snokes miasma broken, she could sense others. One in particular, fittingly out on a desert planet. Leia sighed, knowing that it was finally time for her to take on a Padawan of her own. 

A young man, a Stormtrooper in training, watched as the Falcon lifted off, feeling a strange sense of hope as it receded into the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Understand that this isn't about Kylo Ren. This is a story, instead, about Leia Organa and her family, which happens to include Ben Solo as the only child of her and Han. I actively dislike that they made that only child into what they did and wanted a better story for all concerned. Most especially, after reading opinions that his fall was their fault.


End file.
